Chapter One-A place to be....or until summer anyway
There I was in my living room talking to mom.I asked her what school I was going to this time.She answered me as always with a deep breath then an answer."Your going to Westhighland Fields Junior High.I know you love this house Rose after all you were born here.But you know you can't have it your way.So be proud."my mom is Megan Fox she's very pretty and nice and pretty I guess but she never want's to answer the question I always ask so I did it again today just to see if she'd answer."Mom,who's my dad?"I stared at her waiting for an answer.She acted like she couldn't hear me so I cringed my eybrows and yelled."FINE!I'll find out myself."I walked toward her room to look for any pictures of my dad or discrptions or letters.When I was in grade school all the girls teased me because I didn't know my dad.Most of the time the girls would end up getting hurt.They always blamed me for hurting them which I would have no memory of doing.Then again it might've been my ADHD acting up or maybe my dyslexia.Anyway I hated not knowing my dad.Was he a criminal?Was he a violent murder that fell in love with my mom?Did my mom just not know who he was?Or did she?Why doesnt she wan't to tell me?Those were questions that never stopped following me they were permantly edged into my brian for all eternity even in death.I never really understood it.The feeling of having a father of being daddys little girl what was it like?I walked into my moms room and couldn't believe my eyes there was hardly anything on the walls or the floors.The only things I saw on the walls were some pictures that I grabbed and took out of her room only one which I thought held the image of my father.Once I had gotten what I thought would help me find out what kid of person my father was I ran to my room triple locked the door and sat at my desk.My bed was at the far right corner of my room next to the window which I left open at night to let in a breeze,my drawers had all my stuff and they were decorted black and red like Greek coulmns,my bookshelf helf some of my most loved books like:Vampire Knight {a manga series},Milleniunm Snow {another manga seires} and thousands of other books chapter books or mangas,my room was a fairly dark place with low lighting I didn't use the light much I used the light from the moon on some nights,my curtians were drawn closed so I couldn't see outside until full nightfal,and there were papers scattered all over my desk.I turned on my desk lamp. I stared at the picture of my mom with a pale dude....the face and body of the man were cut off from the right side so all I saw was a pale hand on my moms head.I breathed in hard and let out a giant breath.I squinted a little and everything in the picture and around me went red I still looked at the picture without notice until I could see a simple male face.It wasn't there for long but it sared me that I saw that so perfectly after it was cut off.What was that about anyway?But the face was that of a vampire a pale face with shoulder length hair that seemed sorta girlish at the moment but still,black clothes as far as you could see,and the man was smiling at the camera.After remembering the detials of the man a strange thing happened to me I got a very bad headache that made me turn everything back to nromal.Strangely I had a bad feeling someone was watching me.Slowly closed my eyes and saw the same image of the man.Was this man my dad?I couldn't believe what I heard my mom screamed.I unlocked my door and ran to my mom who was in the kitchen looking outside the mirror."What happened?"I yelled.Under my feet the earth was shaking.My mom grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house."I was staring out the window then BOOM!the Earth broke in half and I screamed.We have to go Rose!" My mom told me to go north."Mom I can't go without you!"I yelled at her.She began to cry first time I had ever seen the amazing Megan Fox cry.My heart sank.Looking down on the cracked earth I agreed to go as long as she'd promise she'd be okay.She laughed and hugged me she told me to go to a place called Camp Half Blood.Turning north I spotted my mom ducking as a huge boulder was thrown at her but I had to keep walking.Not walking,running.That's what I needed to do run.I began to run at top speed which wasn't to fast for me.So I ran and ran until I got to a camp.There it was it seemed beautiful.But I felt like my eyes were playing tricks on me because I saw a dragon around a tree.Strange..What do you think that was about?I walked into the place with a lot of hesitian.I didn't know if I should've gone in or not but I did.The cracks in the earth had seemed to subside.I walked all the way in and just then I was forced to the floor.Someone was ontop of me.It must've been strange to see a five foot girl walk into camp with a dead rose in her hands.The person that was on top of me asked."Who are you?Why are you here?Where'd you come from?"It was a guy.I could tell by the voice.Clearly I could see his face he had like Justin Bieber hair which looked better on him then it did on Justin Bieber,he was wearing a black t-shirt,and black pants with chains.I answered his question trying to get up."I'm Rose Fox.My mom told me to come here.Well I was really born in Rhode Island but I came to New York a while ago."he didn't let me get up he had his hands at my neck ready to choke me any second.I grabbed his hands and pried them off my neck."I'm harmless."I said standing up.The guy was way taller then me about maybe 5 foot 9.He stood up straighter and nodded."Yeah right harmless.I'm Jackson son of Apollo."at the name of Apollo I thought who?I said it too."Who?"at my very words Jackson looked mad.Someone came behind Jackson."Yo,Jackson I heard you fall so I came to see if your okay?Hey who's the chick?"the new guy looked like Jackson only not the same clothes and this one had blond hair not black."Oh hi.I'm Rose Fox.Are you guys siblings?"I asked with a cute little question like look in my eyes.Jackson answered."No he's my best friend and sibling.His name is Marc." "Well if that's so can one of you guys show me where to go now 'cause I have no idea where to go.Plus I'm sleepy."I hadn't noticed how sleepy I acutally was.If it wasn't for wearing designer jeans I would've gone right to sleep on the grass.Jackson said he would escort me somewhere and Marc left.Jackson took me to this big house and I stared at it in awe.I looked at him."This is better then Bugginton Palace."he laughed first time I saw him smile. Category:Rose Fox Category:Chapter Page